Drop to the bottom
Drop to the Bottom (オチロ底マデ, Ochiro Soko Made) is a character song from the 2011 Hunter × Hunter anime adaptation, performed by Toshiharu Sakurai as Tonpa. The song was released on 03/07/2012 on the album Character Song Collection. Lyrics Romaji = ore no namae shitte iru kai koko iraja yuumei da ze shiranakya sore ga koutsugou shinjin wa daisuki da ore no omocha ni nareba ii no sa asu wo yume miru kagayaku hitomi wo kumoraseru koto wa nani yori tanoshii ochiro ochiro ochiro soko made omaeno asu wa arya shinai ore wa Tonpa Tonpa-sama sa jama wo sasero itaburasero tachi fusagaru omae no mae komare tokoton kizuku hazu wa nai sa nenki obita engi kizuitemo teokure rainen mo aou ze dare mo shinjicha ikenai ze ore ga iu no mo hen da na kono yo wa subete damashiai hito no fukou mitsu no aji ore no omocha ni nareba ii no sa hora mata hitori me no mae kara kie ore wa kairaku ni shitathuzumi wo utsu ochiro ochiro ochiro soko made kokyou kaette denaoshi na ore wa Tonpa Tonpa-sama sa kuzure kiero yume to kibou ochikomu kao furueru kao motto mitai ze hipparasero ashi wo haite misero yowane mihanasareta unmei kami wo uramu ga ii asu wo yume miru kagayaku hitomi wa ima no omae ni niawanai ore wa Tonpa Tonpa-sama sa jama wo sasero itaburasero tachi fusagaru omae no mae komare tokoton ore wa Tonpa Tonpa-sama sa kuzure kiero yume to kibou ochikomu kao furueru kao motto mitai ze hipparasero ashi wo haite misero yowane ochiro ochiro ochiro ore no na wa Tonpa sa |-| Kanji = 俺の名前知っているかい ここいらじゃ　有名だぜ ... 知らなきゃ　そりゃ好都合 新人は大好きだ 俺の玩具になればいいのさ 明日を夢見る輝く瞳を 曇らせることは何より楽しい 落ちろ墜ちろ　オチロ底マデ お前に明日はありゃしない 俺はトンパ　トンパ様さ 邪魔をさせろ　いたぶらせろ 立ち塞がる　お前の前 困れとことん 気付くはずはないさ 年季帯びた演技 気付いても手遅れ 来年も会おうぜ 誰も信じちゃいけないぜ 俺が言うのも変だな この世はすべて騙し合い 他人の不幸　蜜の味 俺の玩具になればいいのさ ほらまた一人　目の前から消え 俺は快楽に舌鼓を打つ 落ちろ墜ちろ　オチロ底マデ 故郷帰って出直しな 俺はトンパ　トンパ様さ 崩れ消えろ　夢と希望 落ち込む顔　震える顔 もっと見たいぜ 引っ張らせろ　足を 吐いてみせろ　弱音 見放された　運命 神を恨むがいい 明日を夢見る輝く瞳は 今のお前に似合わない 俺はトンパ　トンパ様さ 邪魔をさせろ　いたぶらせろ 立ち塞がる　お前の前 困れとことん 俺はトンパ　トンパ様さ 崩れ消えろ　夢と希望 落ち込む顔　震える顔 もっと見たいぜ 引っ張らせろ　足を 吐いてみせろ　弱音 落ちろ墜ちろオチロ 俺の名はトンパさ |-| English = Do you know my name? I’m famous around here If you don’t know me, that’s great I love rookies You should just become my toy Those eyes twinkling with dreams for the future making them darken is more fun than anything Fail, fail, drop to the bottom There is no future for you I’m Tonpa, the great Tonpa Let me interfere, let me push you around I’ll stand in your way So be troubled until the bitter end There’s no way you can tell With this experienced acting And even if you do realize, it’s too late Let’s meet again next year You can’t believe anyone It may be weird if I say it But this world consists of mutual deception Others’ misfortune is sweet like honey You should just become my toy There, one more, disappear from my eyes I smack my lips with pleasure Fail, fail, drop to the bottom Go back to where you came from and start again from scratch I’m Tonpa, the great Tonpa Break down and disappear, dreams and hopes Depressed faces, trembling faces I want to see them more Let me hold you back Let me watch you make complaints Your fate is given up You can only hate the gods for it Those eyes twinkling with dreams for the future don’t suit you at all right now I’m Tonpa, the great Tonpa Let me interfere, let me push you around I’ll stand in your way So be troubled until the bitter end I’m Tonpa, the great Tonpa Break down and disappear, dreams and hopes Depressed faces, trembling faces I want to see them more Let me hold you back Let me watch you make complaints Fail, fail, drop to the bottom My name is TonpaOchiro soko made - lyrics and translation willeke4439 — LiveJournal References Category:Songs Category:Character Song